


Where Levi Belongs

by marieeeeegc



Series: Through Our Pact [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Semi-Nudity, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieeeeegc/pseuds/marieeeeegc
Summary: After a bird takes a gift that was given MC. They are forced to face their fears and find help in someone unlikely.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Through Our Pact [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193567
Kudos: 19





	Where Levi Belongs

MC glared as the Devildom version of a bird landed on the tall moss-covered rock formation. The bird looked more like a bird mixed with a porcupine if anyone asked them, but that was beside the point. The point was this monstrosity had stolen the Lord of Shadow plushy that Levi made them while they were peacefully eating lunch in the R.A.D outside courtyard. They were eating alone that day because the brothers had all been busy that day with some stuff from the council or clubs so instead, they opted to eat with the plushy. One minute the plushy was laying on the table and the next it was in the jaws of the bird flying away. MC adored the plushy and they knew Levi had worked hard to make it for them. They leaped out of their seat and took off after the bird. How they managed to keep up with the bird they didn’t know. Luckily the bird had finally stopped, unluckily it landed off a rock formation in the water.

“Damn it,” groaned MC as they took off their socks and shoes. It was annoying, to say the least, but it had to be done, they rolled up the ends of their pants and stuffed their phone in their pocket. They slowly stepped into the water as anxiety sprouted within them. They had nearly drowned when they were a child, that on top of the fact that the water in Devildom’s sea looked grey and murky from the black sand caused them to be more than nervous. The water barely covered their feet however one look at the high waves and the full moon told them it wouldn’t be like that for long. The tide in Devildom had the ability to switch between two inches to twenty feet in a matter of minutes some days. Today looked like it might be one of those days.

Having made it to the formation they climbed on to the lowest part and peered up to the top trying to guess how tall it was. It was easily between fifteen to twenty feet tall. It had formed in a way that it had layered each being more narrow than the one before. This stair-like feature made it easier to climb. Determined they began their climb noting that the water level was already rising. MC had climbed at least halfway up the formation when they got to a layer that was larger than the rest. They began climbing again, their toes digging into the side of the rock to find something stable enough to help them. They had finally found a stable footing and was near the top of the layer when they heard a screeching squawk sound from above them. The bird had seen MC climbing to the top and took off into the air leaving the plushy behind. Startled by the noise MC lost their balance and fell backward. As they hit the top of the layer below them, pain shot through their spine. They turned over to their stomach in an attempt to find a way to stand without hurting themselves, gulping at the sight before them. They had landed in a dangerous area, their head hanging off the edge which resulted in the view before them. They had climbed at least halfway up at this point and now they were staring straight at the height they had nearly fallen. The own thing more nerve-wracking than the height was the fact that the water was now at least five feet higher than it was before.

MC stood up, their body aching from the fall. They needed to hurry up and get out of there, their swimming abilities were less than adequate and if the water got much higher then they’d be in trouble. Refusing to leave without the pushy they continued up to the top. After finally reaching the top MC and grabbed the miniature Lord of Shadows. They looked around in hopes of finding the safest way down but they were instead greeted by water that was now more than halfway up the rock. Their stomach turned at the sight. Of all the ways that the exchange student could die in Devildom drowning was probably the most pathetic. Trying to swim to shore was probably their last option but just in case they began to remove their uniform. It was made from a comfortable material but it didn’t allow for much mobility and became heavy when it was wet. After thinking over all their possibilities they decided that calling one of the brothers was probably the best option. Levi was the last one they wanted to ask, he was the Grand Admiral of the Navy, the water was his natural habitat. It would be beyond embarrassing to tell him of all demons that they were scared of the water. They couldn’t call Asmo or Satan; they were both in the human realm doing some task that Lucifer had sent them on, Lucifer was currently punishing Mammon for one of his recent schemes, Beel was on an away trip for Fangol. That left Belphie and Levi. They quickly grabbed for their D.D.D. that laid next to their closing. Pressing on Belphie’s contact they sat at the edge of the formation, their legs dangling off the edge swinging back and forth. After a few rings, the voicemail went off. No answer. They called him again a second time. 

“Come on answer, Belphie,” they groaned into the phone. Again no answer. They knew that Belphie was probably sleeping in some empty classroom and it would take a miracle for the ringing of the D.D.D. to wake him up. They had almost decided to just try to swim back but then the feeling of water reached the bottom of their feet. Fear shot through them as they remembered the deep dark water that was filled with many of Devildom’s monstrosities animals. Swallowing their pride they clicked on Levi’s contact, embarrassment rivaling their fears. The ringing stopped and for a second they thought they were going to be greeted by the voicemail.

“What is it you’re interrupting my raid, MC?” questioned Levi his voice filled with annoyance. MC could hear the sounds from his game in the background and winced. If he was annoyed it would only make things so much worse. 

“I-I need your help,” they stammered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Before I say anything. If you make fun of me I’m hanging up and figure it out myself,” They paused waiting for a response. When no noise came through they continued nervously “ Okay so I was sitting at lunch and I had the plushy you gave me sitting on the table and then a bird came in and took it so I followed it to this rock formation on the beach where it landed so I went to the rock because the water level was really low but then I climbed to the top and the water had risen really high and I can’t swim that good and the water is dark and scary and I need you to come to get me,” when they finally stopped rambling they had noticed that they were speaking like Levi when he talked about whatever current anime he was binging. They signed in embarrassment and waited for him to respond. Just as they were beginning to think he had hung up, laughter spilled through the speaker. Their face burned red in response. They wanted to yell at him for laughing but their word caught in their throat.

“What a normie you can’t swim.”

“Listen you’re the only one who wasn’t busy right now so I called you but if you don’t want to come I’ll figure something else out.”

“E-everybody else was busy? Of course, a dumb okatu like me would be your last choice.”

“Ar-”

“Not that I care you’re just a normie that can’t even swim so-” MC hung up before he was able to finish. Anger and hurt filled their chest. They stood back up to try to swim to shore, they’d have to leave their D.D.D. and plushy behind if they wanted to have a chance. They felt incredibly stupid they came all this way just to have to leave it behind and now they had to walk home in their undergarments without their D.D.D. They prepared to get into the water but just as they were about to get in they noticed dozens of fish circling the formation. MC had seen the fish in Devildom before, most of them had very sharp teeth and ate their prey like the piranhas. Fear skyrocketed through them. That mixed with Levi’s words caused tears to roll down their cheeks. They sat back down and hugged their knees to their chest as they thought of any other way to get back safely. At some point while they watched the water rise up the fish had left yet MC stayed paralyzed the only movement being the tears racing down their cheeks.

“Hey…” whispered someone behind them. They whirled around to face Levi with his eyes and horns poking out of the water. Realizing that it was him they turned their back to him and wiped their tears hoping that he didn’t see them. They tried to stop crying but the sight of the water only made them feel worse. In a matter of seconds, he popped up in front of them.

“How did you know where I was?”

“I sent some fish out to find you, they told me you were here.”

“Oh,” the sound was barely audible. They turned their face again to conceal their crying. Levi’s eyes scanted over them and a blush rose to his cheeks as he noticed their lack of clothing.

“W-what happened to your clothes?” he stammered, looking everywhere but at the human.

“The uniform is hard to swim in.”

“S-stupid normie,” he tsked at them. Anger rose in MC again and they leaped to their feet, glaring down at him. 

“If I’m such a normie why don’t you just leave!” they yelled. His eyes widened at their sudden outburst. His eyes shot to theirs and he noticed the tears staining their face. Guilt washed over him and he sat quietly for a minute.

“I’m sorry…” he offered as he continued to avoid their gaze. MC allowed themselves to calm down, focusing on evening out their breaths.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that,” sighed MC. Levi lifted his hand out of the water for them to take. MC looked at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Come on let’s go.”

“Into the water?”

“Yes, I can’t exactly fly,” his hand still hanging in the air. MC shook their head at him.

“I can’t swim well.”

“I know that. That’s why I’m going to help you.”

“Lucifer said that the sea creatures in Devildom are dangerous. I shouldn’t.”

“I’m the Grand Admiral, MC. They all listen to me but you already know that.”

“What about the plushy and the D.D.D.? They’ll get wet.” MC knew that they were grasping at strings. They knew they needed to get in the water but they were scared. Levi sighed and grabbed their D.D.D. and plushy. He clasped them both in his hands and whispered a small spell into his hands and handed it to a jellyfish. The jellyfish wrap some of its tentacles around the items and proceed to stay near Levi as if waiting for his command.

“They’ll be waterproof for a while now and he’ll hold onto it ” he watched them nod at slowly approaching the edge. He easily picked up on their panicked look and quickening heartbeat. “Why are you so scared?” They sat at the edge waiting for him to offer his hand again.

“When I was young I almost drowned. I was scuba diving and something attacked me. I ended up passing out and the air tank got disconnected. I ended up getting pneumonia and had to be hospitalized,” They forced their legs to sink into the warm water that had now entirely covered the rock.

“You can’t drown anymore so you shouldn’t be scared,” Levi didn’t offer his hand instead he grabbed them by their waist and pulled them into the water near himself. Mc looked at him confused as they began to swim in place, attempting to calm the stirring in their stomach.

“What do you mean I can’t drown?”

“I guess I never mentioned it but still I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out on your own. A pact with me gives the pact master the ability to breathe underwater for about an hour,” their face had surprise written over it. They began to calm down at this new but welcomed information when they felt something tickle against their leg. They yelped in fear and sprung forward wrapping their arms around his neck and their legs around his waist.

“What was that?” They looked around at the water frantically. Levi’s face blushed at their nearly naked body clinging to his torso like a koala. He was only wearing swimming trunks himself resulting in a lot of their skin touching his. Despite his embarrassment, Levi found their reaction hilarious, especially since the animal they were so scared of was just a goldfish.

“A fish,” he laughed out and wrapped his arms around their waist, completely forgetting his embarrassment. 

“Don’t laugh at me the fish here are terrifying.”

“It was a goldfish,” MC stilled at his response, tears filling their eyes again. They felt pathetic and ridiculous at their reaction.

“Oh… I-I’m sorry. I’m being really ridiculous and annoying right now,” they turned their face from him, trying to move away. His arms tightened around them.

“You’re not annoying at all.”

“But-”

“No, you went through something terrifying of course you’d be scared of something that reminds you of what happened,” they unwrapped their legs from his waist but kept their arms still, placing their forehead in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Levi rubbing circles into their back, before coming up with a plan. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Okay then let’s go.” They nodded and let go of his neck but held on to one of his hands. Levi began to swim away from shore leading.

“Levi, where are we going?” Levi hesitated at apprehensiveness in their voice, quickly becoming insecure with his plans.

“I was going to take you somewhere I-I thought that it might help. N-nevermind it was a dumb idea anyway,” Turning around, Levi went to head to shore.

“No, no. I trust you I want to see. Just… just can you promise me that you’ll protect me,” they gripped his hand tighter to try to stop him. Levi turned, his eyes searching their face.

“I promise I won’t let anything hurt you. We are going lower into the sea but I need to put some spells on you,” Seeing MC nod he placed his hands on the side of their face. Their cheeks felt warm to his touch. He whispered the words as his right hand traveled from their cheeks until his thumb slowly moved over their ear, and continued to the eyelids, finally slowly trailing their lips. Levi has only ever felt remotely at place in the depths of the ocean but as he explored their faces like it was an entirely new world he felt as if he had finally found his home. MC’s face tingled with his magic. They watched his face filled with concentration at his work. 

“That spell should allow you to speak, see, and hear clearly while you’re under the water. Can you close your eyes for me? I want it to be a surprise,” they didn’t respond and just closed their eyes. With their eyes closed their other senses heightened. They listened to the rushing of the waves around them and Levi’s tail swishing beneath the water, the air smelled of rich greens and of the body spray he wore each day, their lips tasted of the juice they had at lunch and the wetness of Levi’s salting fingers, and they felt the water around them, smooth against their skin and Levi’s gentle sands holding theirs. They realized at this moment they were enamored with him. They trusted him so much that even if they didn’t know that the pact on their right ankle would allow them to breathe they would still follow them to the deepest parts of the sea where no human had ever been before.

Levi pulled them beneath the water. The water around them was dark and hard to see in, which was one of the reasons he wanted them to close their eyes. He was a demon which allowed him to see better in dark places. He continued to pull them lower quietly commanding away any creature that might scare them in the demonic language. He stopped after finally reaching the place he wanted to show them.

“Y-you can open your eyes now,” if Levi was above water he would be holding his breath but he wasn’t so instead he tightened his grip on their hands hoping he hadn’t made a stupid mistake that would ruin whatever relationship they had between them. He watched them slowly open their eyes wide as they stared at the view around them.

MC took in the striking sight around them. The water around them was filled with glowing jellyfish lighting up the sea around them in spectacular shades of blues and greens. In some places stood rock formations, like the one they were at before, covered in moss and starfish. The seabed below them was filled with coral that housed hundreds of schools of fish. The fish swam around them each type more unique and beautiful than the last. They turned taking in every aspect of their surroundings, still resting one of their hands in his where they felt they were safe. Their heartbeat sped up again, not out of fear but out of curiosity and excitement. Hearing their heartbeat quickened Levi became nervous that he had scared them.

“Do you like it? I’m s-sorry if I scared you. This was a dumb idea I k-knew I s-”

“I love it”

“Y-you do?” questioned Levi, his voice shaky. 

“It’s beautiful,” MC turned to look at him and he was immediately able to see the pure joy that was written on their face. He studied every inch of them as they looked around them, curiosity filling each cell in their body making them look more alive than ever. The pact mark on their calf glowed like the jellyfish except for the orange, to Levi, it looked as though it was slightly moving like waves over still water. He wanted to tell them that they were more beautiful but he couldn’t get the words to leave his throat. Instead in a split-second decision, using all his courage he reached for their face allowing his lips to meet theirs. They let out a small surprised noise which quickly turned into a light hum. His fingers tangled into their hair, as their hands wandered across his chest. Levi’s tail wrapped around their waist pulling them closer. Their legs tangled together, the water around them becoming warmer. MC pulled away giggles escaping their now plump smiling lips.

“Waaaaah,” Levi covered his tinted face with his hands as he mumbled incoherent words. “I’m so sorry. I-I’m such a dumb o-okatu. This is why I should h-have just stayed in my room,” MC leaned forward planting a kiss on his cheek peeking through his fingers.

“Why are you apologizing? I liked it.”

“Y-you did?”

“Mhm of course,” a soft smile graced their face, reassuring him. “Can we sit down though because I’m getting a bit tired,” They pulled his hand towards some large mossy rocks. Levi sat down with them sitting next to him, their legs entwined together mimicking how they would sit when they were gaming or watching anime. They sat in silence for a while, Mc playing with the fish and Levi watching them.

“Thank you”

“Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for taking me here,” they looked towards him and grabbed his hand.

“For trusting me I know you said that I was your last option so-”

“That’s not what I meant Levi. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I trust you a lot but I was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” He frowned, confusion etched into his voice and face.

“Yeah. I mean you lead the Navy. I thought that it would be embarrassing to tell you of all demons that I can’t swim and that the sea terrifies me.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me. You’re my Henry after all I have to make sure you’re safe. So whenever you need help call me.” 

“Alright I will, my Lord of Shadows,” they giggled at him butterflies, or rather tiny fishes, filled their chest. They led back on their hands, their head tilted up the glow of the jellyfish reflecting in their gaze. They look absolutely enchanting to him. Their locks flowing in the water, eyes filled with joy, lips release quiet, curious giggles. Levi wanted to reach out again. He wanted his fingers to trail their face again so he could memorize how every part of their face felt beneath his touch. However, nervousness won out and he settles for studying their face with just his eyes.

“Hey MC…” they hummed in response telling him to continue. “Would you make a pact with me?”

“Levi, I… um hate to break it to you but we already have a pact,” they teased.

“No sorry I mean. Could you maybe place a pact mark on me,” he whispered staring down at the mark on their leg. MC quickly sat back up eyeing him “I mean I just want to be able to make sure that you can call me when you need help.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” They bit their lip in an attempt to hide their happiness. They loved the idea that they could strengthen their bond. The last time one of their pacts had decided to have a mark on themselves it only made them closer. But still, they wanted to make sure this was what he wanted just in case.

“Y-yes I’m sure. Do you know how to do it?”

“I remember from last time. Do you have a specific place you want it?” Levi paused his gaze still lingering on the pack mark on MC. He hadn’t thought about where to put it. The sight of the pact triggered something in the back of his mind letting him know exactly where he wanted it.

“I want it right there,” he pointed toward the spot on his calf where MC’s pact touched whenever they sat together like they were now. I-If you’re okay with that.”

“I think it’s a wonderful spot,” they smiled kindly at him as they slid towards him. Levi crossed his legs and MC sat in his lap so they could be close to him and touch the mark at the same time. Levi blushed but wrapped his arms around their waist and his tail wrapping around their leg, the tip rubbing against the mark.

“I’m ready” Closing their eyes MC placed one hand over the area where he wanted the mark and the other held his, rubbing their thumb over his knuckles. 

“Hear me, denizens of darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it,” Their voice filled the water around them pulling in magic from themselves and the deep parts of Devildom. The water warmed and stirred around them creating small whirlpools that lasted a few seconds. The animals around them all moved several feet back as if suddenly realizing the power MC possessed. Levi and MC stared into each other’s eyes their gazes filled with love and an appreciation for each other.

“Hear me and do as I command! I bind this demon, Leviathan, to myself, MC. Lend me his power for he is the Avatar of Envy,” A warm tingly feel spread through both of their bodies as the water rushed past the marks. Levi felt alive. The bond between them felt like he had discovered something about the sea he never knew before and now that he knew it existed he wanted nothing more than to know every part of it. He wanted to swim to the deepest part of their bonds and speak to every creature that lived between their connection.

“Can I-I touch you?” MC nodded, shifting so that he could reach their leg. He placed his hand on their knee slowly sliding it down. MC watched his face as he approached the mark, his face changing from a nervous look to one of surprise. His fingers grazing the mark, he dove into the depth of their pact. The plants that lived in their bond were ones he had never seen before, each growing into a different emotion of what they felt for each other. MC’s eyes were filled with amusement at his reaction, they met his. His grip tightened on their ankle for a second never wanting to leave this place he had just discovered.

“I’ve heard that you feel things when a demon gets a pact mark but I never… I didn’t know it felt like this,” he withdrew his hand from their ankle fearing that if he didn’t let go now he never would have the strength to again. MC shifted to sitting next to him, their legs were once again weaved together their marks centimeters from each other, electricity passing between them. This time MC was the one to kiss him wanting to feel him as much as he would allow, moving closer together the marks touched one another. The world around them went quiet, the two of them and their pact being the only things left in existence. Levi’s nerves filled with their touch wandering from his stomach up to his shoulders, their lips, and tongue dancing against his, their pact sending a small wave of electricity from his calf up to his heart. They withdrew their lips, resting their cheeks against one another. 

“Every pact feels different. The things you feel are really just the things we already feel for the other person but amplified,” MC spoke quietly, their lips placed near his ear. They turned their head resting it on his shoulder. They sat in silence allowing the effects of their marks to take place. The electricity that flowed through MC buzzed in their ear and told them they never had to be afraid again, not with Levi nearby. The memory of their near-death experience was drowned in the back of their mind covered by the images of glowing jellyfish, and their legs entwined together, beautiful shades of coral, and their kiss, schools of fish, and their pact marks, everything, and Levi.

“Hey um… Levi, can I ask you something?” Levi nodded but when they didn’t seem to see him he hummed in agreement.

“What did you feel, ” they murmured against his skin, they hoped that he had felt even a fraction of what they did. Levi thought over the question. How DID it feel? How did he put it into words? Originally when he felt the pact he thought that if he had closed his eyes he would have believed that he had wings again, but that was wrong, neither the Celestial Realm nor Devildom made him feel like this. Nothing had ever made him feel so loved and cared for as the pact made him feel… as MC made him feel.

“It felt like I was where I’ve always belonged.”


End file.
